


A Relaxed Household

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: holmes_minor, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson's housemaid has heard suspicious sounds coming from upstairs while the occupants are away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Relaxed Household

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the August 2016 Prompt: Relaxation at [Holmes Minor](http://holmes-minor.livejournal.com/) on LJ. 
> 
> Mrs. Hudson is the creation of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> * * *

“Mrs. Hudson!”

“What..?” She opened her eyes to find her maid at her bedside.

“There’s creaking upstairs!” whispered Bessie urgently. “And Mr. Holmes and the Doctor are still away, aren’t they?”

“Heavens—!”

Mrs. Hudson sat up and listened, her body tense. 

Then she sighed. 

“Don’t worry, dear. There’s nobody upstairs. It’s just the house relaxing.”

She looked up at the ceiling and addressed the upper apartments.

“Better make the most of it! They’ll be back tomorrow.”

There was a sudden shriek in the pipes.

Bessie giggled, and Mrs. Hudson rolled her eyes.

“It has to be said, my thoughts _exactly.”_


End file.
